Golden Helmet
}|GetValue= } | name = Golden Helmet | marketable = yes | article = a | actualname = golden helmet | plural = ? | itemid = 3365 | flavortext = It is the famous Helmet of the Stars. | itemclass = Body Equipment | primarytype = Helmets | armor = 12 | imbueslots = 2 | weight = 32.00 | droppedby = | value = 400,000,000 - 550,000,000 | npcvalue = 420 | npcprice = 0 | buyfrom = -- | sellto = H.L. | notes = Arguably the best Helmet in the game and also part of the Golden Set. This rare item was obtainable a long time ago from the Daemon until later a certain update that proved to carry the first HOTS which still exists today. It can be seen in Hellgate Treasure Chamber, Morguthis Room and Pythius The Rotten's Treasure Room. Nowadays because of the world transfer system more servers have this legendary helmet. | history = An old story from Karl, former "Wizard" (that's what Gamemasters were called a long time ago): Before I begin, I have to point out that it was not really the first HOTS that was gotten by a player, but the first that still exists today. There was an update (in 1997 with client 2.0 ) where all now rare items were deleted and the whole setting of the item system was reformed. It was necessary, because it was very easy before to get those items (dragons dropped them all) and every level 5 player already had a full set of the (back then) best items in the game: HOTS, E-plate and a firesword. So to make Tibia more interesting, all these items where replaced by a steel helmet, a regular plate armor (or was it a chain armor?) and a regular sword. From that update onwards, the rare items were hard to come by. Maybe it was not as hard as it is today, but still a lot harder then before. So when the server came online with the new update, Thais was swarming with people filling the temple right away and giving good old Quentin a shock by the sudden appearance of so many players logging in at his residence. Some were upset by the now lame equipment they were wearing, some were rushing into the depot to check what happened in there. One player run ahead of all others to be the first at the demon to see what treasures he would hide. This was Galadriiell, the probably mightiest sorcerer back then. She wouldn’t have had to hurry that much, because there was no one else that was so eager to see the big red one, but still she did. There was only one place in Tibia back then where you could encounter a demon, and that was deep below Thais, south of Mintwallin. It was not longer then 10-15 minutes after the server came online that I got a message from Galadriiell: she had defeated the demons and found as a treasure the famous Helmet of the Stars and an enchanted plate armor. She was a bit upset, because she thought it was still to easy to get the nice stuff. What we didn’t know then was that this mighty treasure only spawned once, so it was Galadriiell who was the first and only player that had these nice items for some time. File:Daemon loot.jpg|Daemon Slayed in Mintwallin File:Hots0.gif File:Hots1.png }}